popdemandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
India
'India' 'Formed By' Any member of the South Asian culture group 'How to Form India' As a cultural union, there are generally two ways to form India: by decision and through pan-nationalist rebellion. India is something of a special case, however. Prior to the "Sepoy Rebellion" event (which should fire for the UK in 1857), there aren't special rebels of any kind in India... merely the regular nationalists and patriot rebels. After that event, Sepoy Rebels can rise in any province not held by a South Asian country. Once Revolution & Counterrevolution is researched by any South Asian nation (or any other nation who holds Indian cores), the "Stirrings of Indian Nationalism" event can fire which heralds the appearance of Indian Nationalist rebels (which is the Indian version of pan-nationalists). Sepoy Rebels: 'The Sepoys, when they rise, must occupy key cities throughout India-- specifically Bombay, Delhi, Calcutta, Madras, Patna and Lahore. At least one of those cities must be held by a country for Sepoy Rebels to be possible, and once all of them are rebel-held for 60 days (or not owned), then the Sepoys will declare victory in the country. That will automatically return all cores held for existing South Asian nations, release all South Asian nations vassaled by this country and release all non-existing South Asian countries which have cores in the country's territory. '''Indian Nationalists: '''Indian Nationalists can occur in any Indian core, whether held by a South Asian country or not, and will also appear even after India exists. When they rise, they will attempt to occupy all Indian cores that the country currently possesses, and if they're successful their effects will vary depending on whether the owner is a South Asian nation or not: *If not South Asian: **If India exists, all Indian cores owned by the country are seceded to it. **If the country owns Delhi, Calcutta or Bombay, and India does not exist then it is released. **If the country does not own any of the above cities, but owns the cores for any South Asian nation which is at least a secondary power (or one of the three sub-union countries: Dravidistan, Hindustan or Marathas), it will set the "Crown From the Gutter" flag for them and eventually fire the event. **Otherwise, any cores owned are returned to South Asian nations, existing or not. *If South Asian: **If India exists, then it will receive the annexation event. **If the country is a greater power, or one of the three sub-unions, and player-controlled, then it will get the "Crown From the Gutter" flag set and eventually fire the union event for them. **Otherwise, if any other South Asian country is a greater power or one of the three sub-unions, it will get the "Crown From the Gutter" flag set as well as the annexation event. **Failing the above, the country will annex itself to a neighbouring country of its primary culture (or one which can form one of the sub-union nations). '"Unite India" Decision: The decision to form India without the aid of rebels has the following requirements: *The "Stirrings of Indian Nationalism" event has fired (for anyone) *Prestige 45 *State & Government researched *Not at war *All Indian core provinces are owned or the owner is in the country's sphere. They must either not be vassals or be your vassal. The exceptions to this list of provinces are Goa (province id# 1303), Pondicherry (province id# 1312), Andaman Islands (province id# 1320) or any province that is also core for Kalat, Makran, Afghanistan or Kashmir. This decision will add +20 Prestige, remove all cores for the country and form India with the following additional accepted cultures: Avadhi, Marathi, Rajput, Bihari, Bengali, Kanauji and Panjabi. 'Notes' *While forming one of the sub-unions might seem like the easiest way to go about forming India, there are a few advantages that some of the other nations have. The Sikh Empire (aka Panjab) has several decisions which allow it to add Pashtun, Sindh and Avadhi as accepted cultures, not to mention the Enlightenment National Value and a decent population to start. Should Bengal become free and reach at least secondary power status, it has the option of using the "Claim Greater Bengal" decision to claim Assam, Orissa and Bihar regions as well as add both Bihari and Oriya as accepted cultures. Category:Unions Category:Formable Countries Category:Asian Countries Category:Countries Category:Victoria 2 Countries